


Forgiveness

by FujoshiGirlOfDeath



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Forgiveness, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 22:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7194017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujoshiGirlOfDeath/pseuds/FujoshiGirlOfDeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin would always forgive them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my first one-shot/fanfiction i thought of so i hope you enjoy and criticism is always welcome!!!

Rin would always forgive them  
It was simple as that, they were his first friends, and because of this he would be forever grateful so......

when he walks into a room and Konekomaru shakes, Bon glares, and Shiemi look uncomfortable he cant blame them or even feel bad, because he is a monster.......  
and they are his first friends......... so because of this he would always, always forgive them.


End file.
